Keeping Hope Alive
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: During Sauron's siege of Rivendell, Galadriel hatched a scheme to keep hope alive. In order to give the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth a chance at a brighter tomorrow, she offered Sauron her hand in marriage. Based on the evil campaign from Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Hope Alive

Hey everybody, Jack here! I've been playing **_Lord of the Rings: Battle For Middle Earth 2_** lately, and had this idea based on the Evil campaign.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings: that belongs to the Tolkien family. Nor do I own Mark, Mina, and Lilynette Frey: they belong to Giratina Zero

Summary: During Sauron's siege of Rivendell, Galadriel hatched a scheme to keep hope alive. In order to give the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth a chance at a brighter tomorrow, she offered Sauron her hand in marriage. Based on the evil campaign from **_Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2_**.

**CHAPTER 1**

Galadriel paced back and forth as the Goblin armies and the Forces of Mordor besieged Rivendell, the last stronghold of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. Gandalf was going to bring together the Fellowship of the Ring and attempt to defeat Sauron's forces here, but she had managed to head for Minas Tirith instead. The City of Kings was going to be crucial to the future if her plan was going to work. She then walked up to her son-in-law, Elrond and said, "We can't win right now."

"We have no other choice," Elrond said with a heavy sigh.

Galadriel hesitated before saying, "I might have a way to save us all, but I'll need you to fetch my daughter and grandchildren first."

"It shall be done," Elrond replied before relaying the message to Glorfindel.

Ten minutes later, Celebrían, Arwen, and the twins Elladan and Elrohir sat before Galadriel. "In exchange for everyones safe passage to Minas Tirith, which will have been retaken by the time Sauron arrives," began Galadriel, "I am going to offer Sauron my hand in marriage."

Celebrían reacted first by latching to her mother's robes and crying hysterically, "Don't leave us!"

"I have to Celebrían," Galadriel said shedding a few tears of her own, "It's the only way to keep Hope alive."

Elrond spoke next, "I am to assume that you can think of no other way?"

Galadriel shook her head, "I'm afraid that this is the only way."

The twins simply hugged their grandmother and said, "Do what you think is right."

Arwen walked up to Galadriel and smacked her, "If you ever forget yourself, I swear I will kill you."

Galadriel hugged her only granddaughter and whispered, "I'll never forget myself Arwen."

Galadriel then walked to the city gates where she intended to meet with the Mouth of Sauron and the Goblin King Gorkil.

XxX

The Mouth of Sauron was surprised when he saw Galadriel walking out by herself. He knew she was going to make an offer of some sort, not that it would be of any value. "What do you want, she-elf," the Messenger of Mordor asked harshly.

"I have an offer to make your master," she replied calmly.

The Mouth of Sauron laughed and said, "My master will have no dealings with you."

"**DO NOT FORGET THAT YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MESSENGER**," Galadriel shouted while tapping into Nenya's power, "**IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO MAKE HIS DECISIONS!**"

The Messenger of Mordor gave the order to stand down before storming off.

Gorkil snickered after seeing the Mouth of Sauron backed down, "You've made my day, she-elf."

"He always did let his position go to his head," the Lady of Lothlorien added.

XxxX

Meanwhile at Minas Tirith, Aragorn unleashed the Army of the Dead upon Osgiliath. Boromir and Faramir's men had already managed to secure the outer wall, while the Elves of Mirkwood worked on Securing the Inner Wall. Gimli, who had been declared King under the Mountain since the Death of Dain Ironfoot led the Dwarves and Men of Dale in securing fields of Pelenor.

A group of Dúnedain lead by Mark Frey was scouting the city for areas that needed to have their defenses reinforced. Aragorn had met him, his sister Mina Frey, and their Mother Lilynette Frey, a half-elf from Mirkwood, once. He is one of the few who knew of their families' secret connection to the Witch-King.

Gandalf's decision to retake Minas Tirith and Osgiliath had come as a surprise to him, even more so when he said it was Galadriel who told him to do this. "I just hope whatever Galadriel has in mind will give us a fighting chance," he said to himself. He took a moment to think of how Faramir and Eowyn had hit it off, and was glad that she found someone. He knew how it broke her heart to know he couldn't love her, but his heart already belongs to another. His hand unconsciously drifted to the necklace Arwen had given him, how much he wanted to see her again, to hold her.

"If Galadriel's plan works out, you will get to do just that," said Gandalf as he walked in.

Aragorn sighed before asking, "And what is it she has planned?"

XxxX

Sauron had just arrived at Rivendell where Galadriel was apparently chatting it up with the Goblin King, who was busting at the seams with laughter. He turned to the Witch-King who answered, "She claims to have an offer for you."

Sauron then walked up to the only person he viewed as his equal and said, "What do you wish to offer me, elf witch."

"In exchange for safe passage to Minas Tirith to those residing in Rivendell, I Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien offer you my hand in marriage," she answered.

Gorkil stopped laughing when he heard that and began searching Galadriel's face for any sign of deception. "By the Light, she's serious," he exclaimed.

XxxX

Aragorn held Gandalf by the collar of his robes, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S OFFERING SAURON HER HAND IN MARRIAGE?!"

"She does so in exchange for safe passage for those residing in Rivendell," the White Wizard countered, "I don't like it any more than you do Aragorn, but it's the only chance we have."

Aragorn put Gandalf down before taking several deep breaths, "I'll accept it, but I won't like it."

XxxX

"So that's why the Wizard went to Minas Tirith instead of coming here," mused the Dark Lord, "I accept your offer."

The Mouth of Sauron was outraged by this, "Master, surely you can't be serious?"

"I am serious," Sauron countered, "now do not question my decision, or you'll soon find out how replaceable you are." He then turned to the Witch-King and said, "See to it that they reach their destination alive."

Gorkil then said, "He doesn't trust the Wizard of Isengard, and frankly I don't either."

Galadriel understood what he meant: Saruman seemed to have an Agenda of his own.

XxX

As the Elves, Dúnedain, and Hobbit's began the journey to Minas Tirith, Celebrían broke free from her husband's grasp and grabbed her mother's robes. "I can't do it," she cried hysterically, "I can't."

Galadriel bent down and pulled her daughter into hug saying, "You must, not only for your children's sake, but mine as well." The Lady of Lothlorien then took Nenya of her finger and put it on her Daughters, "this is my gift to you Celebrían, take it and go."

Sauron watched his future Queen's daughter walk away crying before asking, "I know you well enough to say that wasn't done to purely spite me."

"She had been captured by your forces when she was coming to visit me and Celeborn," answered Galadriel, "they tortured her to the point that she attempted to flee Middle-Earth, but was cut off when the Goblin's and the Corsairs of Umbar overtook the place."

Sauron nodded silently, he actually preferred it his way. He wouldn't have to worry about Galadriel trying to use Nenya's power against him. "I hope Dol Guldur will be an acceptable home for us," he said calmly.

"I can always spruce the place up a bit," she replied. Galadriel secretly rejoiced in the fact that they would be residing in the Fortress Sauren had been given to him by his mentor, Morgoth. Sauron always carried a soft spot of the hilltop fortress due to the sentimental value, as well as the strategic value of the Fortress.

XxxX

Three weeks passed since the Refugee's departed from Rivendell, and they had finally arrived at Minas Tirith's gates. The Nazgul headed to Minas Morgul from there to await their master's orders.

As the Refugees entered the City, Aragorn ran down to the gates in search of Arwen. After a few seconds of searching, he saw her and she him. The two ran up and embraced one another, exchanging kisses. "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long," Aragorn whispered into her ear.

"I too have longed for your embrace," she replied.

XxxX

Galadriel stood in front of a full body mirror as a group of plump she-orcs went about making some final adjustments to her wedding dress. It's an all-black dress with a leather corset that makes her bust seem bigger than it really is. While she felt exposed in this dress, she also had to admit she looked good in it.

"The master has been in an exceptionally good mood as of late," one of the she-orcs said to Galadriel, "He's actually looking forward to this wedding."

"I heard he was going to be in his true form when they exchanged vows," added another.

They all went on about what Sauron might really look like, but Galadriel already knew: he was surprisingly handsome.

"I just hope nothing happens to ruin his good mood," a third remarked. This caused all of them to shudder since Lord Sauron was known to go on a rampage whenever his anger gets the better of him.

Galadriel made a note of this, since putting him in a good mood could give her a sense of control over him.

"There we go," announced the fourth and final she-orc, "time to begin the wedding ceremony!"

XxX

The she-orcs lead Galadriel to the high point of the front gate where the Witch-King stood before Sauron, the latter now in his true form. Galadriel felt her cheeks heat up a bit upon seeing him, she'd forgotten how handsome he really is.

Sauron's long coal black hair, handsome features, and Silver eyes were not things she could forget easily, but a memory could never compare to the real thing.

"We all know the bride and groom have ridiculously long life spans," the Witch-King joked gaining a rise of laughter from the troops, "so why don't we skip to the part where they say I do." He turned to his master, "Do you, Lord Sauron take this She-elf to be your queen?"

"I do."

He then turned to Galadriel, "Do you, Lady Galadriel take Lord Sauron to be your king."

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you Dark Lord and Dark Lady," he announced in a loud voice, "Do whatever."

This gained a ruckus of laughter from the troops while Sauron and Galadriel walked to the Keep of the Mirkwood Fortress.

**DONE!**

EXPLANATIONS!

Today, I'll be explaining Gorkil's dislike of the Mouth of Sauron, Why Saruman isn't trusted, and tell you where to find a picture of Sauron's true form.

The Mouth of Sauron has a particularly swelled head due to his position.

Saruman does in fact have his own secret agenda and wanted to become the Lord of the Rings himself in-canon, which is something I'll be taking advantage of.

Go to google and search Sauron. Go to the lotr wikia page and you'll find a picture of Sauron during the first age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping Hope Alive**

Hey everybody, Jack here! Here is chapter two! And don't expect me to update this all that often; I'm sailing in uncharted waters; boldly going where no man has gone before. But enough references.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings: that belongs to the Tolkien family. Nor do I own Mark, Mina, and Lilynette Frey: they belong to Giratina Zero. I do, however, own Ananias.

Summary: During Sauron's siege of Rivendell, Galadriel hatched a scheme to keep hope alive. In order to give the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth a chance at a brighter tomorrow, she offered Sauron her hand in marriage. Based on the evil campaign from **_Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2_**.

**CHAPTER 2**

It has been five years since Galadriel gave herself for the free peoples of middle earth. Many rumors went around during that time, none more notable than the rumor that Galadriel had bore Sauron's child. Funny thing about rumors is that sometimes they're true. Aragorn had confirmed that Galadriel had bore Sauron a son named Ananias, often referred to as the Prince of Darkness. He had this information verified by the creature Gollum, who has become the free peoples most adept Spy. Gollum has infiltrated many of Sauron's key fortresses, though he refuses to go near Barad Dûr or Minas Morgul. He doesn't have fond memories of those places.

XxxX

Galadriel's presence has had a positive effect on Mirkwood; the place has been more alive ever since her arrival. Much had changed over the past five years: she had actually grown fond of a few of Sauron's underlings, like the She-orc sisters who had made her wedding dress. She actually found ot strangely amusing to watch them prattle around as they did their daily tasks.

"Mother," asked the voice of a young boy, "May I come in?"

Galadriel turned to the door and said, "You may." In walked a boy with grey hair, pale skin, red eyes, and slightly pointed ears. "You've been thinking about them lately," he said referring to Galadriel's family in Minas Tirith, "haven't you."

"You're remarkably perceptive for your age Ananias," she said kindly.

Ananias beamed with pride from his mother's praise. "Father said I'm going to be sent away to study under Saruman," he said with a sad voice.

"I doubt he'll leave you alone in Saruman's company," she said warmly, "He doesn't trust the wizard, doubly so for me."

Ananias nodded and said, "He intends to have the Witch-King, Khamûl, Morgromir, and Drogoth accompany me." Ananias was particularly excited about Drogoth: he and the Dragon Lord had a close friendship, something Galadriel was surprised by.

"I'd say that was overkill, if I didn't know how dangerous Saruman really is," Galadriel said with a weary sigh.

XxxX

Minas Tirith had undergone significant change in the past five years. The city walls had been expanded to include the Fields of Pellanor, with the western half of Osgiliath 250 yards from the walls. The Men of Dale have taken to patrolling in the river's edge while fishing, making them the first line of defense. Next is the soldiers lead by Boromir and the Ithilien Rangers led by Faramir, who are setup in the ruins of Osgiliath. The outer walls are guarded by a mix of Dunedain Rangers and Mirkwood Archers. All the walls have elven forged plating to increase their durability, giving the archers a huge advantage. The Fields of Pellanor is now one Giant Farm, where most of their food is produced. The Dawrves had taken to carving out Tunnels into the White Mountains in order to both expand the Free Peoples living space, and create a shelter for the civilians during attacks.

Ultimately, Minas Tirith has become the most complex fortress made to date.

XxX

Frodo hobbled out of Mina Frey's Apothecary after receiving treatment for the wounds he sustained attempting to destroy the One Ring. Even after five years his body ached with pain. That being said, his life still had its upsides: he was one of the four owners of the Blue Dragon Inn and Tavern alongside Sam, Merry and Pippin. It is the most popular establishment in town due to the firm and fair attitude of the establishment.

His thoughts turned to Sam; if it weren't for Sam's bravery in the face of danger and Smeagol's knowledge of Mordor's terrain, Frodo would be dead. He owed them his life. Sam had actually married his dream girl: Rosie Cotton.

He had been the best man at their wedding, which had been shared by Aragorn and Arwen; Leglas and Tauriel; and Faramir and Eowyn. Legolas had a difficult time convincing his father to allow him to marry a common Silvan Elf, but had won in the end. Thranduil would later say that they made a lovely couple. Gimli was currently courting a Dwarven woman named Miria. Even Legolas knew she was a catch.

Before long, Frodo saw Smeagol making his way through the streets towards the White tower where Aragorn resided. It had been difficult to convince him to take the informtion he had gathered directly to Aragorn, but in the end Smeagol knew his master couldn't make such a journey, not after what Sauron did to him. Smeagol learned to enjoy his visits to the throne room though: Queen Arwen is always nice to him whenever he delivers a report.

"Hello master," Smeagol said cheerfully, it's always good to see his master out and about in his opinion.

Frodo chuckled and said, "Hello Smeagol, be sure to come to the Blue Dragon when you're done." Frodo and the others had been planning a surprise birthday party for the little creature, not that it was actually his birthday: even Smeagol didn't know when it actually was anymore.

"We will master," said the darker personality, Gollum. Gollum happened to the one who handled infiltration missions by dressing up as a Goblin Warrior.

XxX

"It appears that Sauron has given up on taking Minas Tirith," reported Gollum.

"You honestly believe Sauron has given up on taking Minas Tirith," Aragorn asked incredulously.

"No," answered Golum, "He's gathering an army to overrun the city, but he'll need time to amass enough troops's."

"Thank you for Smeagol and Gollum, for your aid," replied Arwen, "You do something no one else could possibly do."

Smeagol blushed under Arwen's praise, "We're just doing what it is we can do, pretty Elf Lady."

"And the Free peoples of Middle Earth thank both of you for your effort," she replied.

"Well, we had best be going," Smeagol said cheerfully before heading off to the Blue Dragon.

As soon as their informant was outside, the two went and grabbed their son, Aragorn III, and used rode on the back of an Eagle to get their before the guest of honor.

XxX

Smeagol was quite curious what master was planning. "What do you thinks master is planning for us," he asked himself.

"We'll finds out when we gets there," Gollum said in a bored tone.

Once he walked through the door, everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

They looked around to see various decorations and a series of letters that read, 'Happy Birthday Smeagol and Gollum.'

Smeagol was so overwhelmed by it all that he began crying. "Why are we crying Smeagol," Gollum asked irritably.

"Because no one has ever done anything this nice for us," he replied between sobs.

Frodo stepped forward and said "None of this would have happened if Sam didn't suggest it."

"I only suggested it because Pippin brought up his birthday," said Sam in attempt to brush it off.

Rosie, who is two months pregnant laughed and said, "It was your Idea Sam, now accept your praise."

Smeagol and Gollum couldn't believe what they were hearing, "The fat Hobbit actually suggested this?"

"We were surprised as you," Gimli said with a hearty laugh.

Legolas spoke next, "Sauron has sent ten armies to attack Minas Tirith, and none have prevailed thanks to you informing us ahead of time." He them knelt before the creature, "I shudder to think what would have happened if you weren't here."

Tauriel had lost track of their Daughter, Lauriel when the enemy made their second attempt to overrun the city. Had it not been for Smeagol pulling her out behind cover, she would have died that day.

Lauriel ran out from behind her grandfather's legs and kissed Smeagol on the cheek before running back behind Thranduil's legs.

Smeagol didn't know how to react to this, other than placing his hand on the cheek.

"Well what are we waiting for," Declared Mark Frey, "Let's get to celebrating!"

Had the circumstances been different, they wouldn't have been celebrating Smeagol and Gollum's birthday today. However, Morale had been low and the people needed something to bring their spirits up. "A toast," declared Aragorn, "To Smeagol and Gollum: Their efforts have made all this possible."

"Here, here," chanted everyone present.

The celebration lasted until midnight, and was talked about for generations as the greatest party of its time.

XxxX

Ananias rode on Drogoth, who followed The Witch King, Khamûl, and Morgromir who rode on their Felbeasts. They were heading to Isengard, where Ananias wend spend the next ten years under the tutelage of Saruman.

XxX

"I see Sauron has seen it fit to have his some of his most powerful servants here while I give his son a proper education," mused Sauron. This did not bode well for his plan to turn Ananias against his father. The wizard could feel his potential the day Ananias was born: the boy would one day surpass his father.

The Witch-King crossed his arms and intensified his dark Aura, "Lord Sauron believes it best to take advantage of this time to begin his training in the art of war."

"Yes," Saruman said while stroking his beard, "It would be wise to take full advantage of this time."

XxxX

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Ananias glared down at his nine opponents. These were his father's greatest servants, Sauron's most trusted commanders, and the fourteen year old was engaged in a nine on one spar with them atop the tower of Isengard."

The Nazgûl began exerting their Aura's in an attempt to inspire fear on the heart of the young prince. Ananias responded by flaring his own Aura, which quickly overwhelmed the combined might of the nines Dark Aura's. Seeing he had gained the upper hand, Ananias charged forward and began crossing blades with the Nine, pushing them back on his own. Even the Witch-King couldn't withstand the boys might. In the end, the nine were forced from the top of the tower, leaving Ananias the victor.

"You did well my son," Sauron said as he walked up from behind.

Ananias bowed his head and said, "thank you father."

"The time has come for you to return home," the Dark Lord continued, "Your mother will be quite happy to see you."

Ananias smiled and said, "I look forward to seeing her again."

"Hop on kid," Drogoth said as he lowered himself to allow his friend the chance to get on his back. Drogoth was a proud individual, and a powerful Dragon Lord who had a rule that allowed no one to ride on his back. Ananias was an exception to that rule since the Dragon Lord is rather fond of the boy: he is Ananias' best friend.

XxxX

Galadriel was excited about this day, it is the day her son would finally return home. Her heart ached as she thought of her daughter, Celebrían, he deceased husband Celeborn, and her grandchildren. She wanted so desperately to see her family again. Ananias had actually expressed his own desire to meet them.

She couldn't help but smile when she heard Drogoth's roar: it signified her sons return. She looked out her window to see the troops cheering for the return of their prince. He was loved by his people, which gave him a measure of power that his father did not have, because they feared Sauron. She ran through the halls of the Castle Keep until she reached the entrance where she met her son and his father. Ananias had become such a handsome young man: he had his father's facial structure. "You've become such a handsome young man," Galadriel said kindly as she walked up to her son and hugged him.

Ananias returned the gesture with a chuckle and said, "I've missed you too, mother."

"Come my son," said Sauron as he walked past them, "We have much to discuss."

Galadriel was saddened as she watched her son follow his father. "He's considering running away," Drogoth said from behind her, "he longs to meet his family."

Galadriel turned to the Dragon Lord and said, "Promise me you will go with him if he does, it'll put my mind at ease if I know he has you watching over him."

"Sauron would have my hide if I returned anyways," Drogoth chortled.

XxX

Ananias snuck through Dul Guldur until he reached the woods far outside the Fortress walls. Once their, Drogoth walked up and said, "So you're going through with it."

"I have a right to know them," the prince of darkness shot angrily, "and father would sooner kill them before allowing me to meet them."

Drogoth lowered himself and said, "Let's get going then."

Ananias hopped on, and the Dragon Lord flew south to Minas Tirith.

XxX

The next day, Sauron was furious. Drogoth took Ananias to the city of Minas Tirith to spend time with Galadriel's family. "Teenagers are always like this," informed Galadriel, "they have to make their own mistakes."

Sauron turned and said, "You speak from experience I presume."

"Celeborn and I had been against Celebrían's union with Elrond because he was a half-elf," she explained, "it wasn't until she ended up pregnant with the twins that we allowed it."

Sauron glared at her and said, "If he gets some girl pregnant, I swear I will end you."

XxxX

Aragorn was a bit worried when he received word that Drogoth was flying towards Minas Tirith. He hoped the Dragon Lord would turn towards Minas Morgul, but that was smashed when he saw the Dragon Lord land on the very edge of the White Mountains. He was especially curious when he saw a young man with grey hair dismount from the Dragon Lord.

The young man then walked towards the King of Gondor and knelt before him saying, "Long Live King Aragorn II Elessar, son of Arathorn."

"Who are you," asked Aragorn, doing well to hide his surprise.

The mam lifted his head and said, "I am Ananias, son of Sauron and Galadriel, I came here hoping to know more of my mother's family."

Arwen searched her uncles red eyes for any sign of deceit, and found none. "There is no lie in your eyes," she declared, "but what of Drogoth."

"Galadriel insisted I stay with him," answered the Dragon Lord, "not to mention Sauron would skin me alive if I returned, and I like my scales where they are, thank you very much."

This gained a chuckle from those present, even Arwen giggled a bit. "Then you are free to stay," declared Aragorn, "so long as you don't cause any trouble."

"I would skin him alive of he did," replied Ananias, "and he saw me defeat the nine single-handedly."

Boromir wasn't convinced though, "And how do we know this isn't some elaborate rouse."

Ananias then produced a letter and handed to Arwen. As she read it she felt her heart clench in sorrow, and yet was overwhelmed by a sense of joy. "This was written by Galadriel herself," she declared, "and my mother would agree."

"What's it say," asked Boromir.

Arwen took a moment to wipe away the tears that had formed and said, "She says she's doing fine, that Ananias is sincere in his desire to learn more about her side of the family, and above all else, not to ostracize him."

"We should call the council together," declared Aragorn; a decision like this should be brought before all the leaders of Middle Earth.

XxX

"It's obvious that Galadriel believes Ananias can be swayed to our cause," stated Gandalf, "Why else would she write this letter."

"One does not simply sway one of Sauron's servants to our cause, much less his own son," objected Boromir.

Ananias practically teleported across the room as he picked Boromir up by the neck and said, "I'll have you know that I do not agree with many of my father's beliefs." He then threw the Captain of Gondor across the room and said, "And the only reason the Orcs and Goblins follow him is because you believe they have no place in this world."

"He's right," Lilynette Frey said in agreement, "They're ultimately fighting for a place in this world."

Boromir gave her a dirty look and said, "You would side with them."

Lilynette then rushed forward and held her knives at Boromir's throat, "Just because the Witch-King of Angmar is the father of my children, does NOT make me his whore."

Boromir decided to let it go for the time being.

XxX

Ten minutes later, the free Peoples were assembled outside the white tower while their leaders discussed something with the one who arrived on the Dragon Lord. Drogoth was a bit surprised when one of the children, a she-elf about Ananias' age with strawberry blond hair came up to him and asked, "What's it like to fly?"

"Well hatchling," said with a rumbling chuckle, "It's a rush like nothing else in the world."

The girl's blue eyes lit up like jewels and asked, "Could you show me sometime?"

Drogoth's mouth hung open and said, "Uhhhh."

"Only if you are accompanied by me," said Ananias as he walked out, "Since Drogoth only lets me ride on him."

The Dragon Lord growled, "That's because I actually like you kid." He saw the hopeful look in the girls eyes and sighed in defeat before saying, "You owe me, Ananias."

The she-elf curtsied and said, "Thank You Ananias, I am Lauriel of the Woodland Realm."

"You're from Mirkwood," he asked.

Lauriel blushed and said, "No, I was born and raised here, but my Father and Mother grew up there." She then saw her Grandfather walking forward and said, "Hello Grandpa."

"Hello Lauriel," Thranduil replied warmly.

Ananias was surprised, '_This delectable creature is the princess of the woodland realm?_'

Aragorn walked forward and said, "I believe you owe the people an explanation."

"For those of you who don't know, I am Ananias, the Son of Sauron and Galadriel," he declared with a loud voice, "I could be your savior, or your destroyer." He paused so his words could sink in before saying, "That depends on how you treat me."

**DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: why is Ananias best friends with a dragon?

A: I thought it would make things interesting.

Q: why are you using Gollum as a spy and infiltration unit?

A: because he has excellent stealth, and could pass for a goblin if he put on some armor and carried a sword.

Q: why throw a party for him?

A: because the people needed something to bring their spirits up and I thought, "Sure, why not."

Q: Why is Ananias so rebellious?

A: allow me to answer that question with another question: What teen isn't?

Q: How powerful will Ananias become?

A: you'll have to keep reading to find that one out.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping Hope Alive

Hey everybody! Jack here with a new chapter, be sure to read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings: that belongs to the Tolkien family. Nor do I own Mark, Mina, and Lilynette Frey: they belong to Giratina Zero

Summary: During Sauron's siege of Rivendell, Galadriel hatched a scheme to keep hope alive. In order to give the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth a chance at a brighter tomorrow, she offered Sauron her hand in marriage. Based on the evil campaign from Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2.

**CHAPTER 3**

It has been a week since Ananias' arrival, and the people were curious about him. They all heard what he said about being their Savior or Destroyer, and understood the meaning of his words: he is their last hope for the future.

Currently the Prince of Darkness was walking through the streets of Minas Tirith, trying to further acquaint himself with the city. It was so vast, far vaster than Dol Guldur or any of his father's strongholds he had visited. He was also aware of the growing interest the female population was taking in him, but he already had his eyes set on the princess of the woodland realm. She is easily the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life.

Ananias' hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the hand of the She-Elf who had been chosen to be his assistant, Saphira, "Please stop doing that."

"It's hard not to," she replied.

Ananias sighed in frustration, "It makes me feel uncomfortable when a She-elf more than ten times my own age tries to cop a feel."

"Fine," she grumbled, "but only because you gave me a complement." Ananias had understated her age drastically, she's 1500 years old.

Ananias smiled and said, "thank you."

As they walked down the streets, Ananias' thoughts turned to Mark and Mina Frey. He had actually been quite curious about them due to their Lineage. Both are over 2000 years old, and both look no older than thirty. Many attributed their longevity to their mother, but Ananias knows better. He knows that they're the Children of the Witch-King of Angmar, and the Morgul Sorcery that empowers their father had affected them. It makes them near indestructible, where no man can hope to slay either of them. Only someone of the fairer sex could kill either of them, or their Father.

What they got from their mother was keen eyesight, eternal youth, and in Mina's case, Heterochromia Iridium and a talent for healing techniques.

Lilynette Frey is a fiery redhead wih one blue eye and one green. Her mother was a fisherman from Dale, and her Mother Silvan Elf, though she doesn't remember much of either. She had been taken at the age of 16 by a party of Orc's who served The Witch-King of Angmar during his war on the Dúnedain Kingdom of Arnor. They would have done terrible things to her were it not for Morgromir making it very clear that the Witch-King wanted her completely unharmed and had to kill a few to make an example.

He had cared for her, and showed her that even a heart as black as his could feel compassion, even love. Lilynette often says that if he loved her enough to let her go, that he still loves her to this day. Ananias knows this is true, and has little doubt the Witch-King will use this as an excuse to see them again... Once he gets Sauron's approval.

Ananias noticed Mark Frey and a couple Rangers walking by mumbling something about going out on patrol. "Maybe you should join them," suggested Ananias, "You're skills would be of much greater use out there."

"What if you get lost," she asked.

"I'll follow you as far as the Blue Dragon," he answered.

She sighed before calling out to Mark, "Captain Mark Frey, I would like to join you and your men on your excursion!"

"What of your charge," asked Mark, "Is he coming with us too?"

Ananias chuckled and said, "I'll follow your group as far as the Blue Dragon Inn."

XxX

Celebrían hovered over the waters if the Anduin, where she was practicing her use Nenya's power. She found that it gave her the ability to bend the waters to her will, **(AN: imagine water bending like in the Avatar series)** something she has used to foil the enemies attempts to cross the river more than once.

She summoned a portion of the water to her hand, using it as a whip to dispatch of numerous imaginary foes. She would occasionally create pillars of water that could easily capsize an enemy boat, and unleash torrents of water too.

Her work out finished, she floated over to the shore where her husband stood waiting for her. "You're becoming more proficient every day," Elrond said as he embraced her.

"Thank you my love," she replied before kissing him, "your words help me through each and every day."

Nenya had increased her desire to cross the Sea to the Undying Lands tenfold, making it especially difficult for her. She had actually come close to committing Suicide at one point, but her Son in Law reminded her of how it would have made her mother feel.

XxX

Mark's group trekked through the northern front with stealth skills befitting of a group of Rangers. But there are times when stealth is not enough: they were ambushed by a group of Orcs. Mark grit his teeth in anger as he drew his flamberge, "We've used these patrol routes too long."

"You're all going to die," taunted one of the Orcs.

A wicked smile spread across Mark's face, "and that is where you are wrong." He then entered the Shadow World, becoming invisible to the eyes of all around them. In truth there are few who have ever entered this world: only the Nine, Mark, Mina, and everyone who has ever worn the One Ring has entered it. Mark dashed about, cutting off the heads of the Orc Archers first, black blood spurting from their necks. He then reappeared with his sword planted in the ground, covered in Orc blood. "Would you prefer a fair fight," he asked mockingly.

The Orc's growled at him before attacking him from all sides, Mark killing many of them in a single swing of his flamberge. A couple, however, did manage to get their blades into his body. They soon recoiled in pain and their weapons turned to dust. "Morgul Sorcery like this is only seen upon the Witch-King of," a terrible thought passed through the Orc's mind as he realized who this man is, "Angmar."

"I am Mark Frey, son of the Witch-King," he declared as his wounds began to heal, "and tonight I am your executioners." He then ran his blade through the first one, followed by decapitating the second.

XxxX

Aragorn and Gandalf were discussing the arrival of Ananias with the king of those long dead. "I do not trust him," the King of the Dead snarled, "He is a Morgul Spawn and should he treated as such."

"He is only fourteen years old, and already he is his father's equal," warned Gandalf, "He would be an enemy for more terrible than Sauron could ever be." He walked over to a window and looked over the city as he said, "I suspect he may even surpass Morgoth."

Aragorn and the King of the Dead's eyes widened in both amazement, and fear: Morgoth was Sauron's mentor, and the First Dark Lord. His power was so great that they couldn't kill him; only imprison him by sealing him behind the Door of Night.

"It has long been prophesied that Morgoth would return," stated Aragorn, "If Ananias will one day be as powerful as you say, then he may very well have the power to one day free Middle-Earth from the Darkness forever."

"Not free it," corrected Gandalf, "but rather bend the Darkness to his will."

The King of the Dead realized where Gandalf was going with this and surmised, "So if we make him believe the Light is worth saving, he'll make it so the Darkness protects the light."

"Exactly," declared the White Wizard.

XxX

Ananias sat at the Blue Dragon, drinking a pint of Ale while Drogoth sat outside drinking a barrel of Dwarven Stout. The Dwarves were surprised to find out that Drogoth was so fond of their drink. That being said, they had a hard time getting the amounts the old wyrm liked to consume.

"You should learn to savor your drinks," Ananias told the Dragon Lord through an open window, "it'll last longer if you do."

"You should shut your trap," Drogoth growled menacingly, "You'll live longer if you do."

"My father would skin you alive, and pour salt upon your body before he even considered giving the sweet release of death," Ananias said calmly.

Drogoth growled at the Prince of Darkness, "You always were a pain in my ass."

"And you were always an overgrown lizard," countered Ananias.

The two glared at each other for a moment before they began laughing heartily. "Only you kid," the dragon lord declared, "only you."

"Glad to know you tolerate my existence," Ananias chortled.

Lauriel walked in to the Inn, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Ananias sitting in front of her. "Lauriel," he called to her, "come sit with me." Lauriel said nothing as she walked up to the table Ananias was sitting at, and sat down across from him. "What happened to all that confidence you had when we first met," he asked teasingly.

"Grandfather said my behavior was unbecoming of a princess," she explained.

Ananias laughed and asked, "Like I'm doing any better?"

"Good point," she said before saying, "Rosie, I'll have what He's having."

Rosie smiled and said, "One pint of Ale coming up."

Rosie filled up a pint with Ale and brought it to the princess of the Woodland Realm, "Here ya are, enjoy."

"I like this place," commented Ananias, "it has a very welcoming atmosphere."

"Well that's because the Blue Dragon was built on the same principles as the Green Dragon Inn," added Lauriel, "It was said to be a one of kind before the goblin's destroyed it."

Ananias shook his head, "A shame; a real shame."

"A shame indeed," added Rosie, "While it's a noble thought, the Blue Dragon is nowhere near as welcoming as the Green Dragon was."

Ananias looked down at his Ale and said, "I would have loved to have seen it in its heyday."

XxxX

At Minas Morgul, two Warriors began their journey to Minas Tirith. Sauron decided to send the Haradrim Huntress Saleme to act as additional bodyguard for his son. The Witch-king of Angmar was her designated escort since he is Sauron's most powerful servant. This spoke volumes about how much more he trusts the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth than he does Saruman.

"Lord Sauron mustn't hold a lot of trust if he is sending you to Minas Tirith," spoke Saleme in an attempt to break the ice.

The Lord of the Nazgul snorted, "He trusts them more than he does Saruman, because he's only sending you to watch over his son."

Saleme paused to think about what her companion said before saying, "I'll take your word for it."

They said nothing as they mounted up on the Witch-King's Felbeast, and took off for Minas Tirith.

XxxX

Ananias and Lauriel were walking through one of the orchards when Boromir began blowing the Horn of Gondor. This was the Signal for a Nazgul attack.

Ananias looked up to see the Witch-King and a female Haradrim riding on a Felbeast together. "I was wondering when my father would send additional Bodyguards," he said with amusement.

"You were expecting this," Lauriel asked curiously.

Ananias shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yes, and it looks like he trusts the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth more than he does Saruman."

"How so," she asked in curiosity.

Ananias smirked and said, "He sent the Witch-King, Khamûl, Morgromir, and Drogoth with me when I was to be given a proper education by the Wizard."

"Whereas he sent the Witch-King and Saleme the Huntress to aid Drogoth with keeping an eye on you at Minas Tirith," she surmised.

Ananias chuckled, "I'm surprised you know who she is."

"I've seen her at a distance once," she admitted.

The Witch-King landed in front of Ananias, allowing Saleme to hop off. The Huntress of Harad knelt before the Prince of Darkness saying, "I have been sent to act as your Personal Guard."

"And what of the Witch-King," he asked.

The Dread Lord dismounted the Felbeast saying, "I am going to see to it that Saleme is situated before I return to Minas Morgul, and shall return once a week to receive a report from Saleme."

"Acceptable terms," mused Ananias, "Let us go discuss this with the King of Gondor."

XxX

The Grand Council looked at the Haradrim and the Witch-King as Aragorn said, "We have half a mind to deny this outright."

"But you also know Sauron will not allow such insolence to go unpunished," warned the Witch-King.

Elrond sighed, "Which is why we have allowed Saleme to remain."

"You're meetings will be held in our portion of Osgiliath," declared Gimli, "That way we can find out what it is you're plotting."

Saleme crossed her arms and nodded thoughtfully before saying, "I accept your terms."

"As do I," added the Witch-King.

XxX

The Witch-King had left his Felbeast with Drogoth, since the Dragon Lord was one of the few strong enough to command such creatures, and as a result he had to walk to and from the White Tower. As he passed a dark alley, a hand shot out and grabbed hold of him, pulling him in. He was a bit surprised by the knife being held at his neck, but nothing could have prepared him for what came next. "Hello lover," said a voice that has haunted his dreams for the past 2,000 years.

"It's good to see you Lilynette," he said with an amused tone.

Lilynette Frey smirked as she took the knife away from his neck, "You've gotten rusty."

"Only because you haven't been around to try and kill me," he countered.

The half-elf laughed as she said, "Too true."

XxxX

At Isengard, Saruman was gathering his forces to launch an Assault on Minas Tirith. If he is quick enough, he can capture Ananias before his father can send his armies from Minas Morgul, thus giving him the bargaining chip needed to attain the One Ring. "We're ready to head out Lord Saruman," said Sharku as he walked in alongside Lurtz. The Uruk was most displeased that he wasn't going to be allowed to participate in the fight, but he looked forward to the assault on Dol Guldur.

XxxX

At Dol Guldur, Galadriel watched the she-orc sisters prattle about doing their usual business. "It's nice to see a little life in the woods," commented Gretta.

"Bah, I like things better when their gloomier," complained Letta, "it doesn't contrast with my skin."

"I don't know," mused Rita, "I've notice that finding meat is a lot easier than before."

The eldest sister, Sharkey walked in and knelt before Lady Galadriel, "Sharku has informed me that Saruman has made his move."

Galadriel was not surprised by this, and had no doubt that Saruman was after her son. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Ananias is powerful enough to wipe out any army he sends. "It seems your husband has been a most valuable spy," she said with a gentle smile, "I shall see to it that this information reaches mine."

**DONE!**

Explanations

Q: Who is Saleme?

A: She is an OC from Lord of the Rings War of the Ring, an RTS game made by sierra entertainment for the LOTR franchise. I decided to use her.

Random fact: Sharku is Black Speech for old man, as is Sharkey. The thing is Sharkey is more effeminate.


End file.
